Life's A Lie
by JoviClutch
Summary: Punishment was long overdue when these gods were stripped of their abilities and memories. Now they live a huge lie in the heart of Florida, high school students with different identities and faces. Will Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis and Poseidon find out about their first life as Gods, or will Zeus continue lying to the poor souls?
1. 6 Shades of Laughter

**New story, here is the character list if confusion is inherited. **

**Aphrodite- Daveen Kallone**

**Athena- Sage Mackenzie **

**Ares- Chale Donovan **

**Artemis- Madison Hobbes **

**Apollo- Kendall Hobbes**

**Poseidon- Declan Baldric **

**The story takes place in Miami, Florida. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own PJO or Miami. I just own an awesome MacBook and creative thoughts and images. **

It was the hottest day of the year and the girls were aloud to come to school with shirts more revealing then their bras. Boys can walk around shirtless and teachers can wear casual clothing. _Isn't this a thrill ride. _Madison though sarcastically as she walked into the X-rated halls of BC high school. Even the school mascot was barely naked, and he wore a gator suit his whole life, well high school life. She shook her head at the monstrosity.

" Kendall, please I beg of you on the grave of our father, put some clothes on." Madison said as her eyes try to bare the witness of her half naked brother. Her cheerful kin laughed a bit as he ran finger down his chest, eying the girls that were squealing from to their friends.

"Maddie, it's like 112 degrees today, I can't, sorry sis." He ruffled his sister's dark blonde hair, smiling warmly before slamming his locker shut, slipping on a white wife beater. She rolled her eyes before turning her head towards the door, Chale and Declan rolling in through the doors with nothing but cargo shorts and Red and blue wife beaters. Add her brother; they would look like the American flag. Her melodic giggle was silent as the boys approached her.

"Mads, longs sleeves? Really, are you not feeling this weather, my pits are crying right now." Declan implied as he paused in front of her. Her dark blue eyes sparkled with amusement. Chale began to laugh.

"I don't sweat Declan, and I'm not hot either. I'll be fine, trust me." She cautiously patted his sweaty chest before withdrawing her hand instantly. Chale laughed harder before vanishing up the stares with his friends following. A few girls squealed a bit, some bit their lips. Some guys whistled as they watched Madison trail up the stares. Declan growled protectively as Madison sent them some glares. That's when a dark haired, gray-eyed beauty bumped into the trio. Chale smile extended as his green eyes with a spec of crimson in them stared at her.

"You might as well save a picture if you're going to stare that long Chale. Daveen is right around the corner. Clean up your drool before she gets upset." Sage teased before eying Madison. They all laughed except Chale, who scratched his neck nervously. Daveen made her appearance just on time, only wearing a pare of denim shirts with a bikini top haltering over her bosoms. They noticed Sage was wearing cargo shorts with a shirt that covered only her chest. Other than Madison, they all look pretty hot, literally.

"I can't take this heat, I think I'm going to – Maddie! Did you not get hit by the sun today, it's hot and you're wearing jeans." Daveen whined as she rested her head on Sage's shoulder. The group laughed as Madison playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hot. I'm actually a bit cold." The group laughed harder and Madison chimed in with her beautiful giggle. Declan's eyes plastered on all three girls, his lips tilting in an awry smile. Chale wore a demented smirk as he ran a finger through his sweaty hair, his deep brown hair loosing its zest due to the heat.

"Well, I have to go, before Mrs. Aimee blows my head off for being late, literacy is a stupid subject." Declan said, secretly eying Sage for her witty comment or brutal assault towards his face of arms. She frowned before gently pushing his backwards a bit.

"I'll haul you into the sun and watch you burn Baldric. Come on let's go to class before she take both are heads." Sage joked as she caught hold of his hand, biding farewell to her friends as she and Declan walked down the hall. Daveen's light violet eyes widen as she watched the remainder of her friends. Aimlessly, Chale's eyes wandered down her tanned legs before resuming back to her eyes. She giggled softly.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Mr. Donovan." Her soft laughter stiffened as she tapped a perfectly manicured finger on his sweaty nose before taking her leave.

"And then there was two." He said before turning towards Madison. His blonde headed friend laughed, her blue eyes giving off a heap of sarcasm. Chale felt a dainty pat against his chest before his friend disappeared down the up the stairs.

"Oh come on, am I that bad." He shouted after her, which caused her to laugh.

"See you later Chale." She said in return. When the hallway was stripped of his friends and companions, the late bell finally rang. _Shit!_ He shouted mentally before running down the hall to his science class. _Mr. Gallo is going to dissect me. _

Kendall's sunny blonde hair was noticeable as Sage and Sage made their appearance in the lunchroom, their eyes meeting. Wide grins exchanging, sweat beats falling. His crystal blue eyes were bright and wide, total opposite of his twin sister. Madison was much more darker in features. Her skin was a darker shade of tan, her hair was darker shade of blonde, and her eyes were dark blue. For twins, they where total opposites.

"Kendall, hello." Sage greeted happily as she jumped into his arms. Kendall caught his cheerful friend in his thick, husky arms. His muscular arms tightening around her petite frame. Daveen watched them affectionately greet each other with warm hugs, which caused her to grow hotter.

"Sage, you're probably like fire against his skin." She joked as her friend settled her best on the cool lunch table. Kendall went over and gave her a hug too, ruffling her golden blonde hair.

"Nice to see you too, Daveen." He said before caressing the seat next to Sage. That's when Madison walked into the lunchroom, her cloths taking on a new appearance. Her jeans were neatly torn at the beginning of her thighs, and her shirtsleeves were ripped off, leaving only a tied up, light jean shirt to cover her chest. The gang clapped for her as the rest of the boys made their appearance in the lunchroom, a few guys from the football and swim team joining in too.

"Couldn't take the heat anymore. I had to do it." She said before wiping her non-sweaty forehead. The group laughed as she sat on top of the table by a buffed up swimmer names Jude. His dark green eyes were echoing happiness as he watched his group of friends.

"Improvement, sis. I like that." He said as he and his sister touched fist. Sage laughed as she placed her body down Kendall's lap, leaving her body to lie above the large table. Madison rested her head against one of the guys shoulder, fanning her face with her dainty hand. Daveen rested her legs upon the wall as she laid her head on Chale's head. The girls that walk past gave her dirty glares. Some were angry, some were jealous. She loved the attention her and her friends were getting.

"It's too hot." Sage complained as she rested her fingers on the tip of her novel. Harry Potter stained the cover of the oversized book she was reading. Kendall chuckled before snatching the book from her hands. Declan raised a brow before snatching her bag.

"You're such an egghead." He said as he raised her bag in the air. Sage pouted before she tried reaching for her bag from Declan while retrieving the book from Kendall. The both teased her with their tallness. She was only 5.5 and they were like 5.11 or 6.2. It wasn't fair.

"Kendall, give me the book." She said before chasing him around the lunchroom, causing trays to fall and kids to groan and laugh. Declan followed the Tom and Jerry chase by catching the Harry Potter book Kendall threw.

"Declan, you'll pay for this." She whined before sprinting after the brown haired boy. His long legs allowing his to speed faster. His muscular muscles flexing while he ran around the lunchroom. The remainder of the guys at the table watched Sage only. The way her hair flow in the wind when she runs. The giggle added to her bosoms and rump. It's been like heaven on legs to the boys at BCHS. Finally the dark haired girl gave up on her friends and went to sit back at the table. Kendall chuckled softly as he and Declan met up in the middle lunchroom.

"You want it back, baby girl?" Declan asked as he held her book out towards her. Sage smiled softly before gently grabbing the books from his hands, drawing his in a soft flick against his forehead. Kendall jumped back on the table. They both kissed the side of her head in unison before returning back to reality.

"You guys are weirdoes'." Daveen implied as she wiggled her toes in Kendall's face. The group laughed as he playfully bit her leg. Madison stared at Sage and Declan as they sneakily disappeared from the crowd. Daveen raised a brow as she raised her head for Chale's lap.

"Where's Sage and Declan?" The girl cried out. Kendall shrugged while the boys from the team followed on.

"Sage is a big girl, Daveen." Chale said before softly kissing her forehead. He was secretly jealous of his best friend, for Sage was one of the hottest girls in school. She was intelligent and gorgeous. Her grey eyes held so much happiness it turned his bitter stone soul to liquid. Ever since they were kids, he felt that way.

Daveen looked up at Chale and grinned widely. The bell then rang.

"Kendall can I get a ride to class." She asked softly, her violet eyes widening. Kendall hopped of the table, gesturing for her to get on his back. Daveen hopped on giggling softly before Kendall jogged out of the lunchroom. Chale looked up to face a devious smirk on Madison's lips. He rolled his eyes playfully before turning, pivoting his back towards the gorgeously tanned girl.

"_Andale _Donovan, we have math to attend." With that said they were rushing out of the lunchroom also, giggling and laughing. The laughter could have been heard in the heavens.

They were heard in the heavens.

"Zeus, if you keep watching them, you will have a nervous break down and it isn't fair to us all here still left." Hera implied as she rested a hand on her husband. His light hair stood up on his neck as he felt the warm touch of his lady. He was so cold, just staring down onto earth, watching the fellow gods just tarnishing their lives. He did this anyways, stripping them of their godly abilities, sending them to earth with memory of ordinary human beings. No memory of being a power god. No memory of the eons that passed of them arguing. It's kind chaotic you know.

"They're twenty years end in 2 years away, my love. For you have until 2014 to await for your children and brother's return." She said softly planting a kiss on the temple of the nefarious god of all heavens. Zeus sent a saddened smile her way before weakly planting a soft kiss on her bright cheeks. _Athena…. _He whispered onto the earth.

"Athena?" Sage whispered as she jumped out of her sleep, looking towards the window only to see Chale sitting there on her balcony. Her cheeks reddened as she slipped a sheet around her bare skin, making her appearance to the balcony.

"If this is suppose to be Romeo and Juliet then you're loosing it Donovan." She giggled as she rubbed her perfect pedicured toes against her leg. Chale grinned deviously before nearing closer.

"I've had a bad dream…" He mumbled softly. Sage new when he had a bad dream, he scared. Scared out of his life. How could he not though? He's lost his mother to the person he feared the most.

"Come inside Chale…" She mumbled before grabbing his fingers, leading him to her bed. He sat down patiently as she walked to her closet, taking out a pair of basketball shorts and the jersey he gave her five years ago.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I know it's like four in the morning, but I need someone to vent to." He said as Sage scurried over to his side. She placed her finger over his shaky hands.

"Tell me, I'm here for you Chale." He exhaled a shaky breath, and his friend could here pain in his words as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I had a dream, that I lost you, the same way I lost her." He inhaled heavily turning his head to meet her grey eyes. They sparkled with tears just like his, and their embrace grew tighter.

"You'll never loose me, Chale. Don't think like that okay, you're my best friend and I'm not going anywhere okay!" She whispered sharply before kissing the base of his temple. Her thumb grazed over his cheeks softly to wipe the tear. That's when she heard the name again.

_Athena… _

* * *

**Can you guess what happens next? **

**I love Reviews just as much as Ares loves a great brawl. **

**Jovi~ **


	2. Jack and the Mean-Talk

**New story, here is the character list if confusion is inherited. **

**Aphrodite- Daveen Kallone **

**Athena- Sage Mackenzie **

**Ares- Chale Donovan **

**Artemis-Madison Hobbes **

**Apollo- Kendall Hobbes **

**Poseidon- Declan Baldric **

**The story takes place in Miami, Florida. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own PJO or Miami. I just own an awesome MacBook and creative thoughts and images. **

_Chapter 2: Jack and the Mean-talk._

Chale hadn't realized he wasn't in his bed until his eyes flicked open to meet a pair of lazy grey eyes. He was supposed to be startled by the fact he fell asleep in Sage's bed, but he just smiled deeper.

"You seemed tired, and it's a long way home." She mumbled before placing a hand over his hair. The dark brown locks brushing against her delicate palm. Chale sat up quietly, reaching for her hand. He held it close to his chest, for her to feel the way his heart was beating uncontrollably. Sage grinned gently.

"If you're breathing wildly out of fear, Donovan, my parent's aren't coming back till the twelfth." Sage pushed him back playfully before jumping of her bed,leaving Chale's widen gaze to follow her graceful steps. She turned around shortly to catch him slipping.

"Don't get to much drool on my pillows, lover boy." Sage joked before sending him a smug wink. Chale's smile widen before he slipped out of her comfy bed, chasing her down the steep halls of her large home. Sage couldn't contain her laughter as she sprint down the stairs, Chale shortly on her trail. The way her dark hair flowed made his mouth water. Her laughter was gorgeous and melodic. Like two white feathered doves singing to the heavens. A garden of flowers taking on the wind. It was beautiful and joyous.

* * *

"Zeus, you're going to break the rules of immortality and kill yourself due to this obsession. It's almost over, and you'll have your precious daughter back." Hera's eyes rolled as she stood near her husband. His sulky attitude making her want to gag bits.

"Hera, do you-" Hera's light violet gaze dimmed in the sunlight. Zeus new it held annoyance and bitterness. He sighed shortly.

"You don't even care about anything but your precious Athena!" The queen of all gods roared before storming from the balcony her husband stood at. Not only was anger seeping through her invisible wounds, but betrayal. He had betrayed her, by sending her child onto the mortal plains for something his daughter did. She hated Athena with all her heart, and it was no secret.

* * *

Declan's frown deepened as he waved his arms up in the air. The fifty pound dumbbell in his hand was lightweight, and he was casually finishing up with a good amount of one hundred and sixty two when Daveen pulled up in his gym, along with Sage.

"Oh my!" Seeing the two caused his to drop the weight along his chest. Which caused him to groan, and the two girls to laugh hysterically. That's when Kendall snuck behind them, catching Sage in a large bear hug, his muscles wrapping around her dainty body.

"Everyone is here, except Chale and Madison." Declan said softly as he tried to regain his breath. Daveen was still laughing hysterically, and some giggles came from Sage's direction.

"Chale had to go home and do his manly task. The little sleepover was unexpected." Sage said softly, her legs leading her to Declan's bed. Daveen's laughter came to a rough halt as her ears detected what Sage had said just mere seconds ago.

"Sleepover? Are we two years old now, where did he sleep over." The jealousy in her was detectable and it caused Declan to snicker a bit, causing Kendall to join in.

"Chale slept over, at my house. Is that a bad thing?" Sage was as defenseless as a new born puppy. Kendall's eyes fell on her slowly. Daveen's light violet gaze sprouted with astonishment.

"You're not aloud to slut around with my guy, Sage. It's totally against the rules." Her voice held a deep hitch of anger in it which caused Sage to scoff. A soft snicker left her lips calmly.

"Wow, Dave. You're ridiculous, you know that. Chale is my friend, and he had some problems. I helped and it was too late for him to go home alone, so he bunked in my room and I slept in the guest room." Sage implied, rolling her eyes. Every bone in her body was preventing her from knocking Daveen out for basically implying she's a slut.

"Liar. You just chase after all the men I like, right. Some best friend you are." Declan stared at Kendall for a quick second before darting out of the room. The sunny blonde haired boy right on his tale.

"Yeah right. So you're telling me I'm looking forward to the left overs you never even got a chance to taste. Daveen you're seriously out of it. I don't like Chale like that."

"That's what you said with Mark Belcher, but he ended up taking you to the formal last year." She snarled. Sage laughed angrily.

"Boo hoo,he didn't ask you. You still was all up on him when I went to the bathroom, as If I hadn't noticed." Daveen's eyes widen before running a finger through her golden blonde hair.

"You went after Kendall too! I mean what kind of friend does that, why can't you just stick to one guy!" Those words brought tears to Sage's eyes.

"Kendall is one of my best friends, so is Declan and Chale. If you can't accept that then, you obviously don't know me. At least I'm still a virgin." Sage's response was quiet, and caused Daveen's mouth to widen with shock. Sage sprinted out of the room, only to meet Chale's widen gaze when she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Kendall can you take me home, please?" She whispered,her eyes locked on the raging blonde at the top of the staircase. Declan stared off at the dramatic scene going on as he slurped on his powerade. Chale looked up to meet a frown plastered on Daveen's face.

"Sure." He answered silently before holding out his hands for the teary, grey eyed girl to take. Sage whispered a goodbye to Declan before leaving with Kendall. Chale looked up at Daveen once more.

"What happened?" "Called a whore out of her name and you'll get a river of lies." She murmured before disappearing into Declan's room. Chale stared at the Declan, who was laughing hysterically.

"She thinks you and Sage slept together. Big chick argument. Obviously the blonde won, Sage went home crying Yadayadayada. Oh hi, Madison." Madison stood at the door with her mouth widened with shock. Chale ran a hand through his hair, in deep confusion.

"I was going through a tough time, Sage was there to help. Why would Daveen be upset, if we're not even dating?" Both blondes shrugged before watching him disappear up the stairs. "

"I don't think we're catching those waves, Dec."

"I don't think so either, Mads."

* * *

**Looks like the best friends split by the second. Will a boy break Daveen and Sage's sister hood? Is Hera going to fix her problem with little Athena? Are Madison and Declan going to hit those waves?**

**Review and find out. **

**I love reviews as much as Ares loves a good brawl. **

**Jovi~**


End file.
